


i’m wishin’ (i could find you)

by vers



Series: drabble [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, endgame :(, yes i’m still sad abt endgame so i wrote shitty poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vers/pseuds/vers
Summary: Lost.





	i’m wishin’ (i could find you)

I lost you for a while. 

A wanderer, a shell, a nightmare. 

I lost you, and therefore, I lost myself. 

Maybe you were there the whole time? Hidden behind the bushes, in the greenery. A familiar itch that would linger and then disappear. 

You found me, and therefore I found myself. 

It hadn’t been good, even then, but I knew if I gave it time, maybe it would be. 

We had too much and yet not enough of that didn’t we? Time. 

When you’d asked me to come with you to a place where we would inevitably lose each other, I said yes. How could I have said no? It’s you. It’s you and I’d never deny you even your most foolish of desires. Never have, never will. 

We lost. 

And so you fought, and I awoke. 

I thought we’d have all the time in the world. I hoped. 

Whenever I lost you, I had lost myself. Was it the same for you? 

I always thought it must’ve been, but. 

You had lost me, and found yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes!!! idk if this is even really poetry i wrote it in like 10 minutes lolz. also it’s really over dramatic but it’s ok. FUCKKKK ENDGAME STEVE! 
> 
> anyways if u liked it please comment and leave kudos so i can feel a tiny bit better abt my self ok thx byeee :p


End file.
